


Gentle Persuasion

by Morbane



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hair Washing, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).



"See," she said, cupping a hand around Helena's ear to prevent water from sloshing into it as her other hand tugged gently at her girlfriend's hair, fanning it out through the warm water. "This world has problems, but it has some pretty good perks."

"The convenience of hot water without magic, or the effort of a fire, is very appealing," Helena agreed politely, "but I have also enjoyed the circulating water of the baths of my own world."

"Oh, we have those too," Micha promised. "Just wait until I show you an actual hot tub."

"I will reserve judgement," Helena conceded, and this time her laughter rippled the water across her stomach. 

Micha observed with an appreciative _mm _. "I have to get you to do that again."__

__"Just do..."_ _

__Micha returned her attention to Helena's hair, working the water and the hotel shampoo into the darkening strands. "That?"_ _

__"Exactly," Helena purred._ _

__How many times had she seen Helena relax now - _really_ relax? She hadn't expected to catch that fleeting mode while they investigated the fate of Helena's doppelganger, but she was happy not to question it. Maybe even smug, as well as happy, about the way the tension was leaving Helena's shoulders and the way Helena pressed back into the pattern of pressure across her scalp._ _

__"Close your eyes," Micha advised, "this might splash some water your way," and tilted Helena's head back to rinse off the suds. Then realised how casually her hand rested on Helena's throat. How casually Helena was allowing it._ _

__"You should see yourself," Helena said, and Micha blinked. "You look happy."_ _

__"Here I thought you were falling asleep on me."_ _

__"Rather the opposite," Helena retorted, grinning._ _

__"Oh?" Micha said, mirroring her again. "Then maybe the shower big enough for two should be my next argument for my world."_ _

__"You'll hear no argument from me..."_ _


End file.
